


Unexpected Place to Bond

by a_thirsty_queer



Series: Memories of Sal Fisher [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thirsty_queer/pseuds/a_thirsty_queer
Summary: Summary: You see Sally without his mask for the first time.Warning: Mentions of bullyingReader uses they/them pronouns.





	Unexpected Place to Bond

 

[This](https://kiiengly.tumblr.com/post/181619562188/this-game-is-a-blessing) is what I imagine Sal looks like under his mask. Art is mine, please do not copy, trace, or repost.

* * *

 

You remembered the first time you saw Sal without his mask. You were at school, nibbling the crust of a suspicious looking bologna sandwich when you noticed Sal was nowhere to be seen. You asked around (starting first with Chug and ending with Larry) if anyone had seen him.

“I think I saw him walk to the bathroom, why? Is (Y/N) wondering where their prince charming disappeared to?”

You felt your face heat up slightly, enough for the tall teen to notice and chuckle. You push him playfully before exiting the cafeteria. Walking to the boy’s bathroom, you knocked before calling out Sal’s name. Since Sal’s increasing interactions with the paranormal, you’ve grown rather worried about your crush friend. Though he insists he’s fine, you’re worried that one day he’ll snap, hurting himself, or, dare you even imagine, others. Another knock, and no response.

“You good, dude?” Sal, if he was even in the bathroom, kept quiet. You decided to hold your ear to the door as a last resort before you left. A sniffle and incoherent whispering was confirmation that someone was in there, and even if it wasn’t your pig-tailed friend, you were still determined to help. You opened the door and walked in, passing the stalls before approaching a young boy hunched over, fidgeting with a small object in his hands and sobbing. You immediately recognized the ripped jeans and iconic blue hair.

“Sal?” you whispered. His shoulders stiffened at your voice, and he spun from you to face the corner.

“D-don’t look!” You raised your brows in confusion before you spotted his mask sitting on the bathroom counter. You looked back to him, noticing he was still toying with that bizarre object in his hand.

“Can’t get it in… c’mon…”

Against your better judgment, you peered over his shoulder; he was quite short, about the same height as Chug, and everyone in your rag-tag Scooby-Doo group towered over them. In his shaking hands, he held a small, shiny orb. Upon closer inspection, you saw the sky blue iris and midnight black pupil, and you realized he was holding his glass eye.

“Sal, are you okay? Do you need help?”

His sobs became worse. “No, no. I’m fine. I’m struggling a bit but I’ll manage.”

“Sal.” He didn’t speak. You spun him around slowly. Tears stained his face, his good eye sparkling from the salty liquid, and the empty socket still springing tears. He was missing his nose and lips, replaced by deep and gnarled scars. It was almost as if his skin was ripped from his face, leaving only the red tissue underneath. He looked like he was terrified of your reaction, and clutched the glass sphere in his hand. You placed your hands over his fist, feeling him shake uncontrollably. You coaxed him into opening up his hand, taking the eye from him and carefully running it under lukewarm water. You carefully dried it, making sure not to scratch or drop it. But something was still eating away at you.

“How did this happen?”

He sniffled, before muttering, “Travis. He caught me here when my mask was off and managed to beat me so hard my eye popped out. He was taunting me, holding it out of my reach and I- ”

He started choking on his sobs again. You felt a tear of your own slide down your cheek.

“It’s okay, Sal. You don’t have to tell me everything right now. Let’s just get you fixed up, okay?”

He nodded slowly, and you gingerly inserted the ball into the waiting socket. He blinked slowly, which moved the iris around until it was adjusted to the center. You dabbed his wet face with some paper towels you grabbed from the dispenser and grabbed his mask from the counter before carefully placing it over his face, securing it with the buckles in the back.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” He didn’t look at you, but instead down at the floor. You didn’t mind, though. You understood how sensitive this was to him, and even to yourself.

“Of course, Sal. I’m here for you whenever you need me, okay?” He nodded, finally looking at you. You pulled him in for a hug, resting your chin on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his breath through the holes of his nose on your neck. You pulled away, wishing you could just keep embracing him for the rest of the day, but reminding yourself that you couldn’t simply indulge in your fantasies. You rubbed his shoulder in a relaxing motion, attempting to calm him more. He hiccuped a few times, and you could tell from his body language he was embarrassed.

 

The rest of the day, you tried to check up on Sal as much as you could, and whenever you saw that Phelps kid, you always glared daggers at him and threatening him through signing various gestures with your hands.

You walked home with him, Todd, and Larry, the four of you laughing and chatting away. You suspected Sal didn’t want to tell your shared friends what had happened in the boy’s room earlier in the day, so you kept your mouth shut and your smile wide. As you all approached the apartment building, Larry and Todd waved goodbye to you as they entered through the door, your closest friend staying behind.

“Hey, (Y/N), I just wanted to say, about what happened… Thank you.” You gave him a small smile.

“Of course, man! What are friends for?” It was probably your imagination, but you could’ve sworn you saw him furrow his brows at that statement. But before you could process it any further, he spoke again.

“I wanted… to um. Give you something as a ‘thanks’.”

“Oh, Sally, you don’t ha-”

The petite boy unclasped the bottom buckle of his mask, moving it so it was no longer obstructing his face, and placed a quick, chaste kiss on your cheek. His scarred mouth again your softer skin felt odd at first, though not unwelcome. The rough, chapped texture honestly felt quite pleasant, and you could feel your skin tingling long after his lips left your face, hiding under the retreat of his unique mask.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?” You simply nodded, your face reminiscent of a cherry tomato as he ran inside.


End file.
